


[豆熊, 英熊] Angostura Bitters

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC #R19#三人的狀況#虐文
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Nocturnal Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> 虐誰不好說，隨意解讀吧
> 
> 妄念慎入  
> 為了自己閱讀方便，整理了一下  
> 放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 不建議看。

[豆熊, 英熊] Dancer  
(不喜勿入)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
金建學獨自坐在同志酒吧裡，強烈刺耳的節奏音樂弄得他頭痛欲裂，身邊的男男女女高聲交談與親吻，唯獨他置身事外，望眼欲穿地盯著舞台上那個與鋼管交纏的身影。

金建學對男人沒有興趣，或者，他不曾想過跟男人可以發展出什麼特殊關係。  
若不是因為朋友聚會的緣故，這一生，金建學大概不會踏進這間酒吧，可遑論看見那具年輕柔韌的舞動身軀，彷彿是縈繞在阿薩托斯大廳的無形舞者，誘惑他一腳踏入披著絢麗外袍的酒醉金迷。

從那之後，金建學一次又一次在這間酒吧逗留，迷戀地看著那具舞動的身軀，又野又魅，彷彿沒有盡頭的渴望著。  
人是貪婪的生物，就連基因都是自私的，難以解譯的核酸序列，操弄著金建學出於本能，追蹤眼前的費洛蒙氣味。

舞台上刺眼又悶熱，一下舞台呂煥雄就把上衣脫了，汗濕的身體還微微冒著熱氣，就立刻被金英助壓在後台的牆上親吻。

「我很熱。」呂煥雄皺著眉抱怨。  
金英助卻纏得更緊，像是克蘇魯神話裡被呼喚的舊神，輕笑著舔舐呂煥雄脖子上的汗液，忽輕忽重地啃咬著。  
「那人今天也來了，你好像比以往還撩。」金英助語氣似乎有點興奮，一把握住呂煥雄的下體，痛得令他倒抽口氣。  
金英助依附在呂煥雄的耳邊輕聲說道，「我改變主意了，想看雄尼被他幹到失語。」  
「變態。」呂煥雄臉微微一紅，但很快又從動搖中恢復過來  
「他是異性戀，我不跟異性戀上床。」呂煥雄說。  
金英助擺出一個不置可否的神情。  
「而且他滿身肌肉，我他媽最討厭跟肌肉男做愛了，除了疼痛外根本感受不到快感。」呂煥雄說。  
「可⋯雄尼是不能拒絕我的要求的，對吧？」  
金英助傾身向前一口咬著呂煥雄的耳垂，呼出的氣息炙熱，可卻不會帶來溫暖，呂煥雄感受到的唯有附在其中的支配與慾望。

酒吧的老闆是金英助，像這樣的酒吧在灣區一帶，金英助還擁有許多間，而且永遠都是熱門景點。  
像呂煥雄這樣來到灣區尋找機會的舞者也有許多，大概萬中選一有幸進入像樣的舞團，剩下的則流連在大大小小的夜店酒吧作為舞者賺取小費。被現實所擊潰的，就將回程旅費都換成大麻雲霧吞吐。或者落入如呂煥雄一般的處境，苦苦掙扎似站在杯緣的鹽粒，落入杯中與否都無關緊要，反正人生本就是虛張聲勢的綴飾。

呂煥雄，如果他心中選擇的是跳舞，最終也只能在金英助的手心跳舞。

那人一旦消失在舞台上，讓金建學留在酒吧裡的唯一理由也就沒了。  
一飲而盡，正門顯得太過招搖，後門總有許多形形色色、他所無法理解的光怪陸離，最後金建學推開側邊的小門，木門上的吊鈴敲擊在玻璃窗上發出聲響，同時一個嬌小的身軀也撞進自己懷裡。

「幫⋯幫我。」

金建學懶得察看懷裡那個冒著冷汗渾身發抖的身軀，多半是用藥過量。他一把推開那個人，金建學不想與陌生人有過多的肢體接觸，更不想沾染吸毒的人。  
被狠狠一推，呂煥雄立刻毫無招架之力地摔在地上，在黑夜之中，那頭淡粉色的頭髮分外扎眼，呂煥雄掙扎地爬了起來，金建學才終於認出了他。  
呂煥雄身上只披著大衣，衣服底下大概是赤裸的，雙腳光溜溜地站在融化的泥濘雪水中，全身顫抖。僅是被那雙無辜的眼睛凝視著，金建學就能替他譜出千萬個故事，每一個都是憂傷而動人的故事，金建學因此下定決心留在他的身邊，這就是全部故事的結局。

順著大衣裡的房卡號碼，金建學將呂煥雄送回了飯店，那房間遠比想像中豪華，但看著那蜷縮在床上的身軀，金建學刻意忽略了心中的疑慮。  
他從隨身攜帶的公事包裡拿出一隻針管，往裡頭注滿一小瓶藥劑。金建學是市內球隊的運動治療醫師，雖然今天並不是他的執勤日，但誰又知道會不會有哪個球員突然發神經呢？

「我要幫你注射一劑納洛酮，可以緩解你的戒斷症狀⋯」  
正當針頭要扎進那隻細瘦的手臂時，呂煥雄卻擋下金建學的手。  
令人意外的是，呂煥雄不再顫抖著身軀，他的雙眼清亮有力，看著金建學詫異的臉竟露出一抹戲謔的笑意，呂煥雄突然迎合上去，親吻著僵硬生澀的金建學。  
「你跟男人上床嗎？」呂煥雄聲音沙啞地問。  
金建學懷疑自己聽錯了，但那好聽的聲音分明是說，  
「跟我⋯做嗎？」  
呂煥雄柔軟的唇瓣貼著金建學的嘴，粉嫩小巧的舌尖輕輕滑過。

蠱惑著金建學的人不僅僅是個魅惑人心的舞者，更是一個善於詭計與欺騙的戲子，坐擁著柔韌身軀和美好的臉龐。

呂煥雄趴在床緣，雙腿大開承受來自金建學一次比一次狂烈的撞擊，就算把臉埋在枕頭裡也蒙不住他的高聲呻吟。金建學似乎以為這樣的聲音是愉悅享受的，因此那根碩大得難以承受的兇器，更是積極地進出呂煥雄的身軀。

在金建學狂烈的男性性慾下，呂煥雄幾乎被撕裂得支離破碎。

呂煥雄疼痛地流出淚來，喉嚨喊得幾乎沙啞。過去他從未如此失控地呻吟出聲，就算是在氣頭上的金英助粗魯對待著他，他都能忍。  
金英助的性愛總是優柔寡斷、挑逗人同時又糾纏著人，弄得呂煥雄又欲又燥，真的受不住的時候，呂煥雄會氣得大罵無聊，狠狠一腳踢開金英助，但很快地又會被強制抱回床上，操得直到下不了床。

但這回大概真的⋯⋯呂煥雄心想，真的⋯一個星期都下不了床⋯

金建學粗壯的手臂緊緊扣著呂煥雄的瘦削身體，不斷膨脹的慾望得不到滿足，叫做佔有慾的病毒從心底蔓延至身體每一個細胞，沈浸在溫熱包覆的溫床之中，金建學沒想過跟男人做愛可以體會舒服二字。  
不⋯是只有懷裡的這副身體才可以⋯

「名字⋯，告訴我，我想喊你的名字⋯」金建學緊貼在呂煥雄的身上律動，動情地親吻他的後頸。  
呂煥雄皺眉緊咬下唇。他忍不住地認為這都是自己的錯，總是摒棄著與金英助的性愛，總是一次次推開金英助，所以這次金英助便讓別人來進行教育的責任；被粗暴地對待也好，但令呂煥雄感到害怕的是，這次的懲罰似乎永無止境⋯  
金建學一連的挺進拔出，卻沒有料想中的溫熱液體落在呂煥雄背上；更為膨脹的慾望又再次進入，在呂煥雄眼眶裡打轉許久的淚水終究簌簌流下。

房間的感應門鎖嗶聲一響，金建學很快地反應過來，他拉起睡袍遮住自己的重要部位，棉被一掀立刻掩住倒在床上的呂煥雄。

門被推開來，一個身材挺拔的男人走了進來，金建學總覺得在哪裡見過他。

「你是誰？趕快出去，不然我要叫警察了。」金建學拿起床頭的手機，作勢要撥通號碼。  
那人卻平和微笑說：「你問問他？」  
還沒等金建學反應過來，那個心心念念護在身後的人，竟像逃命似的跑進那個男人懷裡。  
「英助⋯英助哥，拜託帶我走。」呂煥雄小小的身軀，藏在金英助懷裡，是那樣恰如其分的令人憐愛，金建學只覺臉上被狠狠賞了一個耳光，火辣辣的疼。  
更令金建學難以理解的是，金英助關上了房間的門，攔腰抱起了呂煥雄。  
「你記得我說過什麼？」金英助隨後在呂煥雄耳邊說了些什麼，金建學聽得並不確切，只憑那個赫然簌簌顫抖的身軀就能知道絕非善類。

金建學撿起丟在地上的褲子套上，襯衫隨意掛在身上，多待上一秒他也不願意了，他們兩人之間明白寫著「禁止進入」。提上公事包，走經兩人身邊，手放在門把上⋯呂煥雄的手卻急急地拉住金建學的袖口。

這個荒謬可笑的夜晚，呂煥雄兩度招惹了金建學，一次欺騙了他，一次卻是請求他原諒，這也算打平了吧，金建學心想，他嘴角上揚自嘲地笑了笑，鼻樑上擠出一個小小的紋路。

「留下來⋯」但呂煥雄微弱的聲音卻這樣說，那雙溫潤動人的眼睛凝視著金建學。

那千萬個故事，每一個憂傷而動人的故事，金建學甚少去干預邪惡的勝利，戰敗的他雖敗猶榮，拖著傷痕獨自走在叢林之中，直到無以名狀的舊神死敵終於放逐了黑暗，金建學才決心守護那一道眩目的光芒，這就是最終故事的結局。

呂煥雄敞著雙腿跪在兩人之間，在金英助的指導下，金建學從後方緊扣著呂煥雄的雙手，下方的粗大刻意搗鼓著呂煥雄的敏感。  
只稍稍收斂原本狂烈急躁的侵略，就讓呂煥雄舒服得泣不成聲。  
金英助將領帶縛住呂煥雄的雙眼，那敏感的身軀立刻顫抖彷若秋葉，在狂風中，隨時都要下墜。  
「不⋯不要！」呂煥雄無法克制地緊縮，突然湧出的快感密密麻麻地爬滿了背脊。  
「⋯舔煥雄的耳朵，取悅他⋯」金英助賜以金建學求之不得的名字作為報償，自己則伏在呂煥雄的胸前又啃又咬的，沿著腹部的肌肉一路索求著往下，直到一口含住吐著透明液體的前端。

呂煥雄劇烈地搖著頭，放縱忘我的呻吟隨著身後的律動聲聲傳出。

眼前的舞者顫動著身軀，披著房裡的微光，連在牆上剪影都能奴役著金建學的心智，金建學的舌頭炙熱地刮過呂煥雄的耳廓，猶疑了片刻，輕囓著耳垂，緩緩喚出那個名字。  
隨之而來的強烈快感絞著那裡不放，眼前彷彿出現了朦朧的景象，匪夷所思的性衝動一下子就攫住了金建學，他急欲抒發，錮著那個小小身軀轉為蠻橫地撞擊著，直至潛藏深處的慾望完整地洩了出來。

高潮過後，金建學趕緊扶著向後萎下的呂煥雄，不免有些後悔，解開纏在呂煥雄臉上那條該死的領帶，那雙眼睛半睜著，混淆不清的視線虛無地看著天花板。

「你是不是很久沒做了？」金英助抬起頭來，語氣裡藏著難以捉摸的情緒，心虛的金建學立刻耳尖紅得幾乎要滴出血來。

金英助小心地抱過虛脫的呂煥雄，下腹處等待許久的慾望不減反增。他輕輕將呂煥雄納進懷裡，高潮引起的起伏仍在呂煥雄體內翻攪盪漾，但柔軟的甬道依舊將金英助的挺立乖巧地吞了進去。  
金英助發出一聲滿意的長嘆。

親吻著呂煥雄的臉，金英助忘我地吸吮著失語的唇，還勉強能發出的聲音都是沙啞又好聽的、彷彿無意卻又索求著更多⋯更多⋯

「⋯⋯含我⋯」

呂煥雄正面朝著金建學，那雙小手若有似無地撫弄自己的身軀。臉上的表情⋯金建學很難用寥寥數語概括一切，過於性感煽情，彷彿光是注視著就會被石化⋯  
最終，金建學伏在呂煥雄身前，他們此生作為彼此的祭品，將永遠地相互取悅、相互支配。

  
  
  
  



	2. Dream Cycle

金建學的檔車正好壓在禁止臨停的紅線上，引來的關注絕非一星半點；過去他不曾無視交通規則，若不是等待手中這通心心念念的電話，他不會出此下策。  
按了通話鍵，還沒來得及問人在哪裡，紛亂的腳步和喘息先傳了來⋯

「你車⋯車別熄火，就在出口等我。」  
電話立即掛斷了。

檔車發動才沒過多久，一個小小的身影從人群中鑽了出來，跑著、拎著一個不知打哪來的安全帽，罩在頭上，筆直地往自己跑來，跳上後座，一系列動作行雲流水，像是已經預演了許多次。

金建學有些不情願，他不明白為何呂煥雄堅持要他騎車來。  
他對呂煥雄頭上那頂來歷不明的安全帽感到深惡痛絕，討厭他身上單薄的穿著，該死的牛仔褲有造型的在大腿上破了一個大洞；更糟的是，當呂煥雄躍上車的那一刻，居然輕得好像隨時都要飛走。  
「快走快走！」呂煥雄那雙環抱在腰上的手，正興奮得直顫抖。  
他仍舊拗不過呂煥雄的要求，金建學心想，身體早已遵循著本能拉了離合器、打了檔，油門漸催，引擎的聲音在耳邊鬧騰，呂煥雄縮在金建學寬闊的背後正開心地嗚呼鬼吼鬼叫，好像在跟全世界說，再見、再見，休息一下再回來。

「你這樣逃跑，金英助會氣死的。」  
後照鏡裡的呂煥雄一度低垂著頭，金建學本以為他在反省，沒一會兒卻看到呂煥雄抬起臉，調皮搗蛋地吐著舌頭。  
「回去會跟他好好賠罪的。」

金建學心臟卻咯㗳一聲疼了起來。嚴謹一點地說，那是從心窩、心尖，延伸到肩胛心的鈍痛，像一支利箭穿透，巧妙地避開要害，卻永遠嵌在肉裡，只要稍稍碰觸就痛。  
他好像猜到了，金英助會怎麼讓呂煥雄賠罪。  
「那就別再回去了。」金建學轉動油門，車子快速地扭過一彎。  
呂煥雄尖叫，隨後笑成一個小傻子。  
「⋯可我還不想放棄耶。」  
金建學試圖相信，呂煥雄說的是跳舞。

金建學才不管金英助是怎麼想的，但金建學的確是用盡了所有的人脈，才將呂煥雄送進了像樣的舞團；而他的舞者也的確足夠優秀，很快便展露頭角，猶如金建學所預期的那樣好好發展。  
金建學總是誇呂煥雄的舞跳得很好，無論是在後台、在街道上、或是在飯店房間；呂煥雄則說自己是不會隨便為了陌生人就表現出感情的。  
所以，那是因為金建學，所以呂煥雄的舞才跳得有激情了？

人的普通思維，無法理解隱藏在話語中的全部內容，或許這也正是世界的仁慈之處；金建學可以任意曲解呂煥雄的意思。

只是，他沒能料到的是，僅僅如此還是沒能將呂煥雄從桎梏中解放；金英助彷彿是來自遠古的禁忌夢魘，總能找到方法，以某種形式，出現在呂煥雄的夢境、或者現實當中。  
無論如何，此刻金建學感受著貼在身後的體溫，他是勝利的一方。  
「你手機關機了嗎？」金建學問。  
呂煥雄點頭。車子穿過一連串的隧道，他靠在金建學的背上，躲在晃動的影子裡，享受那裡的靜謐與安全。

到了私人的海灘上，呂煥雄仍舊忙著跳舞。

雪白的浪花浸沒呂煥雄的腳踝，潮水的聲音像呼嘯而過的引擎；然後海洋就突然退了回去，將腳底的沙子都帶走。呂煥雄再次往前跳躍，就好像要一直朝海的深處躍去。金建學火大地吼住讓他別再往前了；但呂煥雄卻毫不在意地回嘴，我可不想被沙子埋住腳；直到一個大浪撞了過來，消失在海裡。

太陽已經消失在海面上，陰沈的天色將海水染成深綠，滲出險惡的恐怖氣氛，腳下深不可測的地方，貌似會爬出稀奇古怪的舊日支配者，將舞者拖進深淵之中。  
金建學連忙衝進海裡，從狂亂混沌的浪花中，拉起那個渾身濕透的身體。  
「不是不會游泳嗎？別再玩了。」  
呂煥雄頭髮濕漉漉的，雙眼被海水澀得都睜不開。  
「下星期，我要去巡迴演出了。」呂煥雄索性閉上眼睛說。  
金建學一把抱起呂煥雄，直接把他帶回岸上。  
「你可以請假嗎？」呂煥雄問。  
「要去多久？」  
「一個月。」  
「那不行。」  
呂煥雄露出失望的表情，不過也只有一瞬，很快地又變回那個詭計多端的樣貌。  
「⋯私奔好嗎？跟我。」

趴在金建學的肩膀上，海風瘋狂地將呂煥雄的髮梢吹起，全身濕透的他，凍得瑟瑟發抖，潮水傳來的單調聲音，似乎藏著遠處的呼喚，永遠難以分辨地重複著，最後轉變成一種絕塵而去的氣鳴聲音⋯  
呂煥雄突然掙扎起來，但金建學似乎早已察覺；他粗壯有力的手臂環抱著呂煥雄的腰，把他緊緊扣在身上，不讓他逃離。  
「你為什麼把金英助叫來？」呂煥雄氣急敗壞地捶打金建學的肩膀。

一抹黑影緩緩出現在沙灘的彼端，像一座模糊的遠古浮雕，只要瞥見一眼，血液就會結冰。

金建學不發一語，僅是用盡全身的氣力，困住呂煥雄而已

金英助喜歡黑色，但同時他也喜歡花俏的顏色，像他今天開的跑車就是鮮紅的。

呂煥雄的雙頰因激烈的性愛而泛起緋色，汗液順著下顎滑落，受到海水浸濕的襯衫貼在胸前。  
看著身下那副稜角分明的骨架，遊走在少年抑或是男人的界線之間，金英助腦中彷彿有根弦突然迸裂，他強硬地將呂煥雄按在座椅上，撞得連站在車外的金建學都感受到了激烈。  
作為提醒，金建學敲了敲車窗門。  
「收斂一點，我對昏過去的沒興趣。」

金英助從埋首中抬起頭來，舔了舔因興奮而乾燥的下唇。  
「不然你先？」

車內的溫熱再次讓窗上泛起一陣迷濛的霧氣。  
第一次和呂煥雄做愛的時候，或許是沒有與男人的經驗，金建學不只是讓呂煥雄下不了床，而是讓他幾乎散在床上，金英助甚至為了此事，索取醫藥費跟酒吧營業額下降的補償；但在歷經多次的彌補後卻發現，或許在某些層面，金建學遠比金英助來得溫柔遲疑。  
不知道從什麼時候，金建學開始複製金英助的樣貌，反之亦然。  
呂煥雄的背脊不知何時勾起金英助的狂熱興趣，同時迷戀於舔舐他的後頸、啃咬伴隨著原生情慾的衝動，越發粗暴而狂亂；金建學卻喜歡面對面的，看著那張動情的臉，享受著呂煥雄每一刻的表情變化，是如何被自己的進退而連動著。

金建學小心翼翼地捧著呂煥雄的後腦，不想他一頭撞在車門上，壓抑著下身，在緊縮的甬道裡步步為營，往深處流連。  
「唔⋯」呂煥雄體內不安份的熱液四處竄動，困在狹小的懷中難耐地扭動，溢出的嗓音中有著些微哭腔。  
「怎麼了？」車裡空間狹窄，他們只能分別獨自與呂煥雄做愛，過去幾乎不曾有這樣的經驗，金建學不免地有些緊張。  
手中的舞者身體柔韌而炙熱，但同時又好像易碎敏感。

身下的停滯讓呂煥雄微微一愣。  
「哪裡不舒服嗎？」金建學乾燥的手掌扶著呂煥雄滾燙的臉頰，安撫地貼合著。  
這是一句顯得多餘的廢話，呂煥雄有些難堪地別過頭。  
雖然呂煥雄厭恨狂烈急躁的性愛，但他也絕不是那些金建學曾經交往過的女人，需要悉心呵護。然而，那雙真摯的眼神早已纏了上來，逼得好像不得不給金建學一個答覆。

「⋯你⋯抱我出去，這裡好悶。」  
呂煥雄緊緊抓著金建學的手臂，不知道那是用於拯救受難者離開海水的浮圈，還是荒唐混沌急欲拖進深處的獵物。

此時金英助坐在沙灘上，指間滾動著一卷未點燃的菸草，他並不抽煙，只因那個動作可以安撫黑暗，所以他喜歡。他背對著海洋，看著金建學抱著呂煥雄朝自己步步走近，不免開始滿懷期待，那強烈地幾乎要將人逼瘋的渴望⋯  
回憶那場三人交纏的性愛，作為獻祭的舞者，披著美妙的微光，無論是多麼模糊的一些片段，都是無與倫比的愉悅。

金英助抱過那裹在毯子裡的身軀，貼在呂煥雄的耳邊說⋯  
「⋯雄尼果然都不會讓我失望呢。」

沙灘上像是籠罩了一層散不開的霧氣，圍繞著某種躁動的誘人氣息；海並不平靜，潮水掩蓋了三人的喘息聲，浪一個接一個的向岸邊打過來，像是一場久違的釋放與狂歡，聲聲撞擊在柔軟溫熱的肉體上。  
呂煥雄的身軀在被壓在沙地上，後方是來自金英助的索求無度，口中叼著的是金建學的溫柔，在潮濕的灘上沉溺，一邊痛苦、一邊享受，那副樣子十分美麗⋯光是看著，就讓人忍不住激動。  
星月微光氤氳中，呂煥雄困在那雙環抱的手臂之間，正在獻神。

  
  
  
  



	3. Decant

  
  
  
  
  
  


金建學再次回到原點，又過了一個月。坐在他熟悉的座椅上，手上仍是那杯經典的往日情懷。

大多數人來到酒吧，比起獨自喝悶酒，更樂於尋求新鮮同伴，相偕藏身在角落的黑暗，交換彼此的體溫與酒液；但金建學踏進這間酒吧的唯一目的，只有那能欣賞舞者的吧台中央。  
將岩杯內點綴用的薄荷葉給逐了出去，金建學輕輕啜了口酒液，味道雖差異不大，但自從金英助退居幕後不再親自營運，舞者換了，酒也變得花俏了，周遭看似是往日的樣貌，只是情懷不再。

妖嬈的舞者在他面前搖擺挑逗，金建學僅僅是輕描淡寫地微笑，一飲而盡、在桌上留下了恰如其分的小費，便離開了酒吧。  
到了街上，他卻不知道該自嘲還是讚揚自我。

也曾在同一個舞台上的呂煥雄，不知多少次讓金建學冷卻的身體逐漸發熱，血液滾燙，但金建學卻未曾給過呂煥雄一絲一毫。並不是他金建學的皮夾，剛好欠缺那一兩張適可而止的紙鈔。如果可以的話，金建學想要將更加珍貴的東西，捎進呂煥雄開敞的衣衫、湊巧地擺在他的心口上。  
不是有那種？在英鎊上寫下聯絡方式的電影。金建學的浪漫是經典的，而且由他來演繹的話，或許能夠更加出色。

金建學俐落地推開刮鬍泡，鋒利緊貼著鬍根與肌膚劃過，他仰頭照著鏡子，外頭的電話卻突然像瘋子一般鬼吼鬼叫。  
頂著半邊泡沫走出浴室，看了看來電顯示，金建學卻只想拒絕那通越洋電話。

他還能說什麼呢？呂煥雄黏人的聲音只要說上一句帶我逃走吧，無論是世界盡頭、抑或是空幻夢境，金建學都會回應；金建學明明知道，那盡是佯裝掙脫束縛的過場表演。  
呂煥雄的生活總是節制又規律，在金建學的眼中，是困於現實框架的舞者，於是偶爾的短暫失序，才更像是一種獲得自由的象徵。為了撫慰這零星散落的自我放逐，金建學總是甘願。  
在金建學的眼裡，呂煥雄是堅忍的舞者、狡猾的魅影，同時還是個執著的工作狂。  
答錄機自動接了起來，聲音便跨過海洋，傳了開來。

「週末是煥雄最後一場表演，你來看看吧。」

金建學不發一語，滿腦子的臆測與幻想，一時半刻還沒能從金英助的聲音回過神來。

「機票錢就不用擔心了，飯店嘛⋯⋯老樣子，我們三個人同住一間沒問題吧？⋯但如果你想要自己一間也是可以⋯」反正是對著答錄機說話，金英助便逕自說了起來。  
「煥雄應該⋯，總之你決定一下。另外⋯啊你特休還有吧？偶爾請個假，球隊工作也應該有代理職務的⋯？」

聽著金英助嘮嘮叨叨了許多，那些都不成問題，倒是突然間，他就想詢問呂煥雄的情況，哪怕是細枝末節的，一根掉落的頭髮，就那丁點的消息，也好。  
睡眠還好嗎？是否又一夜沒闔眼，如果是那樣的話，根據處方開的丙泊酚還夠用嗎？  
金建學的手按在答錄機上，卻遲遲沒有行動。

話筒裡突然傳來金英助的笑聲，彷彿他可以聽見金建學心裡的話語，而且那還是個天大的笑話似的。

「只是單純要求你來看表演，有空就回覆一下吧。」金英助的聲音全錄了進去。

面對金英助，金建學有時覺得自信滿滿，總是能夠戰勝；有時卻發現那只是虛張聲勢，但更多的時候，是不夠清楚自己究竟在面對怎樣的恐懼。

「⋯金建學，呂煥雄對你而言到底是什麼？」

呂煥雄的眼睛有時比太陽更漂亮。  
很漂亮，有時在舞台上，有時在床上，有時，就只是他們肩並肩地走在路上。

呂煥雄跳舞總把最真實的情感投入舞台，別人或許看不出來，但卻騙不過金建學，那好像不僅僅是一份工作，舞台更像是家，呂煥雄願冒一切風險，一次次站到那上面去。  
無論結果如何，那都不會是失敗，更重要的是，金建學決不讓外面的世界去虛耗呂煥雄的才華。  
腦裡繞繞彎彎了許多，金建學最終也只是簡簡單單地在心裡問了句⋯  
金英助你究竟什麼意思？

「你來或不來，煥雄也不會因此更成功或更失敗。只是⋯你一手造就的，你為什麼不親自來看看？」

金英助還說，他不指望金建學理解這種心情，因為金建學不曾真正被奪取什麼。

金建學原本想當個運動員，但最後也只成了一位隨隊醫生。但此時此刻，他也只是靜靜地聽著金英助的謾罵，直至答錄機無禮地中止。  
突然覺得金英助和自己，好像也有那麼一點相似之處。

金建學難得地接受了金英助的善意。  
他原本是要拒絕的，但從機場入境後，金建學赫然發現不只一票難求，連搭計程車該到什麼地點，自己渾然不知。  
  
金建學自以為這趟旅行是個秘密，但金英助早就預想了，不只安排好了接駁，連最好的觀眾席都替他準備了；即使金建學不甘心也無可厚非，金英助確實是個適合、又更稱職的經紀人。

  


金建學手邊沒有過多的行李，也不打算過夜，只是純粹地來看呂煥雄，沒有酒杯，也沒有喧鬧的尋歡作樂，此時他獨自清醒地坐在黑暗的觀眾席上。

燈光全落在舞台上，金建學凝望著呂煥雄，那甚至不是舞台上的主角，但對金建學而言，無疑是更加光彩奪目的。  
他的舞者已經和最初的印象截然不同，美好的讓人難以承受，彷彿金建學已經很久沒有好好地凝視、安靜地欣賞呂煥雄的表演了。  
時間竟是那樣飛快地邁出步伐，將金建學一個人拋在最後。  
  
直到表演結束的時候，觀眾鼓掌、或者站立，金建學也不例外；只是當他看著呂煥雄笑著、接過金英助道賀的花束時，不知為何，雙腿卻焊在地上，手中的鮮花無力地垂在手邊，突然感覺臉上濕濕的，用手背去碰觸臉頰，才發現是自己假想的淚水。

金建學想起答錄機的聲音，金英助說，他更喜歡那個不得志的呂煥雄，這樣他的目光就不會移走，一直留在自己身上。  
他希望金英助是對的，卻不幸錯了。

故事的最後，他們都無法阻止呂煥雄的離去。  
也許，呂煥雄並不是要離開，只是要回到原本的地方，回到那個不屬於他們的舞台上。

「那就別回去了⋯拜託⋯」  
金建學的聲音，淹沒在觀眾如洪水般地喝采中，沒有人聽見，也不該有人聽見。  
那句話，純粹只是虛妄，渴望對呂煥雄說出口，但恐怕又是自作多情，徒增無限唏噓。

原應在謝幕之前就逃離，金建學還是駐足直到最後，直到那暗紅色的布幕再不可能升起，金建學才搖搖晃晃地走出了表演廳。  
想著可能是最後了，就姑且再多看幾眼吧。

一走出表演廳，金英助安排的司機，早已服務周到地在等著。  
金建學終於忍俊不住，他自嘲地笑了笑，那道鼻樑上的紋路再度輕輕地漾起。  
原本就是故事的配角，自己不是英雄，也沒有所謂的邪惡或混沌舊神，掛在腰際的長劍是小孩子打鬧用的玩具，在紛亂之中抓住的光芒，也只是成灰之前的星火，那千萬個故事最終都需要一個結局，但那卻是沒能屬於金建學的結局。

「你不打算跟我見面了？」  
呂煥雄的聲音突然從身後傳來，像魅惑的幻覺。

金建學不敢想像背後那雙溫潤的眼睛，會怎樣凝視自己；是被揭穿謊言後的羞赧與氣急敗壞，還是被遺棄的無辜眼神？金建學寧願是後者，至少呂煥雄還會失去些什麼。

  
  
  


慾望交合的身體，呂煥雄的雙腳掛在金建學的肩上，炙熱的兇器強硬地烙在呂煥雄的身體裡。

金建學永遠記得呂煥雄第一次承受自己時所發出的呻吟，記得呂煥雄將臉埋在枕頭裡的模樣，止不住地蜷縮顫抖。那時的金建學是那樣的衝動，瘋狂地崇拜那幅身體；現在，卻是失落夾雜著憤怒。

這樣的情慾是醜陋的，但舞者的職責仍舊將它表現的既真實又美麗，呂煥雄面朝著金建學躺在床上，手指糾纏在被褥的縐褶當中，迷濛地睜著眼，雙唇一開一合都是難以控制的嗚咽。  
「⋯唔⋯痛⋯好痛⋯」

但金建學沒有停下，反而緊扳著呂煥雄的雙腿用力地動了起來，看著那因疼痛而皺起的臉，好像無意間也戳中了金建學的傷口；金建學猛地將呂煥雄的左膝壓在胸口，劇烈的動作立刻讓呂煥雄縮起身軀，隨即而至的頻繁進出，又徹底奪走了他的呼痛聲。

金建學一句話也不說，僅是無止盡地衝撞呂煥雄的身體，想將他的靈魂剝奪，細細盤問他的真正意圖。

呂煥雄想要掙扎，金建學就把他捆回床上；當呂煥雄試圖發出呻吟以外的言語，金建學乾脆將手指塞進他嘴裡；直到呂煥雄再也無法承受、求助似地看向站在落地窗外的金英助，金建學索性用脫下來的襯衫遮住他的眼睛⋯

推開落地窗的時候，床上的呂煥雄早已像線斷人偶，零星點點的白濁落在胸口上。

「你是憋了一個月還怎樣？」金英助似笑非笑地問，聽不出來是什麼含意。

但金建學不再是過去的那個金建學了，暗色壯觀的建築物是座峭壁，此時他毫無畏懼地站在深淵的邊緣上，整座城市是倒置的夜空，粘膩的風貼在臉上，好像還帶了點啤酒花的發酵氣味。  
「還你。」金建學說，隨即他看了一眼金英助胯下那鼓起的異樣，又悻悻然地瞥過頭去。  
「⋯還真不坦率。」金英助說，指間仍是那卷菸草。

在弄清楚金英助和呂煥雄的詭計之前，金建學決定要永遠沈默。

「霸佔著最好的位置卻不給小費，明明只想上床卻硬說自己是被強迫的。」金英助發牢騷似的說。

金建學當然不承認金英助所控訴的內容，那與他心中的事實相距太過遙遠。  
但多說無益，金英助也不知道今日為何這麼多話，除了答錄機的那次例外。他聳了聳肩，將菸草往金建學胸前的口袋一放。  
「在我做完之前都待在外面。」

金建學看著白色的遮光簾上交纏的身影，模糊的聲音斷斷續續地透出，逐漸令他的理智分崩離析。  
他看見呂煥雄坐在金英助身上，抱著那個好看男人的臉龐貼在胸前，抬起了腰自己擺動著。

躲在金英助懷裡的呂煥雄，會是什麼樣表情，金建學也只能在腦海裡偷偷想像著。而當金英助一把托起懷裡那副身體的時候，呂煥雄好像都要融化了，呻吟出金建學怎麼也認不得的聲音。  
  
  
曾經，金建學以為自己一手捧起了呂煥雄，但其實是屬於他自己的翅膀在張揚。

  
  
  
  



End file.
